


Telling Jokes

by scatterthestars



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tells jokes that Mickey doesn't find amusing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after Mickey mentioned in the episode about Ian telling jokes. It takes place a few days before the last ep. All jokes I got off the internet.

He sits up and against the headboard.  Mickey sits at an angle, with his back pressed into his side.  Arm draped over Mickey's shoulder, blanket resting around his hips, Ian soaks in the pleasure that still courses through his veins after the wild sex Mickey and he just had.  The sex that had Mandy yelling them to stop being so fucking loud.  Down where the blanket rests, he can barely make out finger shaped bruises on his hips where Mickey gripped him hard.

Taking a look around Mickey's room, grabbing the opened beer from earlier on the nightstand, Ian still can't believe that he's back here.  It's been some time since he's been with Mickey under his roof, and in his bed.  The last time he thinks about it makes a cold shiver run through him at the memory of that horrible day.  But he quickly forgets about that.  Instead, he focuses on being here with Mickey.  He focuses on days and nights of being together back where it all started.  He focuses on the loud, crazy, wild sex Mickey and he can have now that Terry is gone.  Ian never thought he'd be back here, and now that he is, he never wants to leave.  These past several days with Mickey have been as close to perfect in their world as they can get.

Bringing the bottle up to his mouth and taking a drink, Ian feels Mickey lean away from him.  Fingers dragging across hot, damp skin, he watches as Mickey reaches for a cigarette and his lighter.  Smiling when Mickey presses back to him once again, resting his head back some on his shoulder, he skims his fingers over Mickey's chest.

"What did one snowman tell the other snowman?"  Ian asks as he presses his lips to the back of Mickey’s head, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know," Mickey mumbles around the cigarette in his mouth as he flicks the lighter on.

"It's a joke, Mick."  Ian chuckles as he takes a drink of the beer in his hand.  "Just say I don't know."

"Fine," Mickey huffs as he blows out a stream of smoke.  Ian doesn't miss the way he rolls his eyes.  He would be worried he's annoying Mickey if not for the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile.  "I don't know.  What?"

"Do you smell carrots?"  Ian lets out a small chuckle.  The only reply he gets from Mickey is a small, annoyed groan.

"Wow, Gallagher, you really got me clutching my sides with laughter," Mickey replies as he brings the cigarette up to his mouth again.

"I have more."

"Oh, God."

Ignoring Mickey's obvious annoyance at him telling terrible jokes, Ian starts to tell him another.  "What do you call a pig that does karate?"

"If I don't say anything, will you stop?"

"Nope," Ian replies with a chuckle.  "And it's a Pork Chop."  A huge grin breaking out on his face, pleased with himself, he hears Mickey groan again as he brings the cigarette up to his mouth.

"Where the fuck did you get these horrible jokes?  The Internet?"

"Yup."  Ian takes the cigarette from Mickey's fingers, handing him the beer.

"Well, do me a favor and stop."

Ian takes a long drag on the cigarette.  Tipping his head back, he watches the smoke rise above him as he slowly blows it out.  "Come on, Mick," he says.  "I know you're enjoying them just as much as I am."

"Not really.  No."  Mickey shakes his head as he takes a drink of the beer.

"Liar," Ian replies with a small laugh.  "Two peanuts are walking down the street at night, one gets assaulted."

"Heard that before.  So it's not funny anymore," Mickey says as he offers the beer back in exchange for the cigarette.

Giving him the cigarette, Ian thinks of another joke he can tell.  He takes a drink of the beer as he thinks.  Mickey leans over and taps the ash of the cigarette into an ashtray on his nightstand.  "I got one," Ian says.

"Great," Mickey says with fake enthusiasm to his voice as he minutely shakes his head, reaching over and stubbing out the cigarette.

"What kind of horses goes out after dust?”

“I’m just dying to know,” Mickey says with no kind of humor to his voice.

Ian just laughs as he responds, “Nightmares.”

"You gonna stop now?"

"No."

It's quick.  In a flash, Ian finds himself being tackled to the bed, the beer bottle falling to the floor with thump.  Strong thighs settle on either side of his hips, holding him down, and making it impossible for him to move.  He gets turned on, arousal stirring in his belly, like usual, from Mickey tackling him to the bed.  Hands held down to the mattress, staring up at him with a smirk, he arches an eyebrow.

"What do I gotta do to shut you up, Gallagher?"  Mickey asks as he stares down at Ian, licking his bottom lip in a way that has Ian desperately wanting to kiss him.

"Maybe if I was preoccupied with something else," Ian teases as he lifts his hips up into Mickey's.

"Oh, yeah?"  Mickey smirks.  "What does that mean?" he asks even though Ian can suspect he knows exactly what he's referring to.

"Suck my dick," Ian tells him.

"If it gets you to stop with the terrible jokes."  Mickey leans down and roughly kisses him, saying against his lips, "Gladly."

Ian laughs as Mickey makes his way down his body, placing kisses at his flesh.  Even nipping at the soft skin over his hipbone hard enough to that Ian knows there will be a small mark there.  But his laughter soon dies on his lips and turns into a moan once Mickey takes him into his mouth.  After that, the only noises that come out of Ian's mouth are that of pleasure filled moans.

As Mickey sucks him off, Ian figures if this is the outcome of a few terrible jokes, then he should definitely stock up.


End file.
